A Challenge For Dominance
by BlackReaperX75
Summary: Tsume offers a challenge and Naruto accepts
1. Chapter 1

A Challenge For Dominance

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

** . ?no=600097220**

In Konoha, different women prefer different kinds of sex. Some like normal, plain old, lovemaking...slow, gentle, and fulfilling in a multitude of ways; typically the civilians. Others are more adventurous, preferring sex in public places, or a variety of different positions. A small contingent of women even enjoy bondage, placing themselves totally in another's hands. And then there are the Inuzuka women.

Historically, and instinctively, they sought rough, hard, long-lasting sex. It was just a part of them. Other details didn't matter...in public, in private, missionary position, reverse cowgirl...they didn't care, as long as it was rough, hard, long-lasting sex.

That particular part of Inuzuka Tsume was driving her right now. She was in search of a long, forceful pounding and she knew just who to get it from: Uzumaki Naruto.

Kuromaru had told her long ago that, while he smelled very faintly of fox, he was completely and utterly human, so she had no doubts on the Kyuubi front; the kid just wasn't the demon. She had seen first hand the slightly more animalistic parts of the boy's nature; minutely elongated canines, almost like an Inuzuka, the wild, shaggy hair, the endearing little whisker marks, and the way he fought when he was acting on pure instinct. Finally, and most important in Tsume's books, his stamina was legendary...she felt fairly safe in saying that he could go all night.

In short, Uzumaki Naruto was any Inuzuka woman's dream lay, and Tsume was no exception.

Hopping from roof top to roof top, following Kuromaru, who was already on the scent, Tsume felt more excited than she had in years; since her husband had been alive, in fact. Her sensitive nose could already pick up the scent of arousal coming from her own pants, and her nipples were aching. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

The only question that remained for her was who would be the bitch. As clan head (or pack leader, as the Inuzuka referred to the position in private) she naturally tended to have a very dominant personality, as such, she was relatively sure that she would be in control, but she had heard the boy had a reputation for surprising people.

"We're closing in on him," Kuromaru reported, turning them towards a wooded training area..

She smirked confidently. _Soon, Uzumaki Naruto, soon..._

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Training elemental manipulation sucked. Naruto was very sure of that now.

His energy may already be close to replenished, and the headache that he had may already be gone, but he had to lay there for so long waiting for it all to happen, and he _hated_ laying there and doing nothing.

Standing up, the blond stretched for a moment, enjoying the satisfying cracks and pops of his joints resettling. Just as he was turning to leave, the leaves to his right rustled and a gray blur cut off his exit. Standing in front of him was a dog...a very large dog. It was so big that Naruto couldn't help but be intimidated...the missing ear and the eye-patch didn't help either.

Very slowly, he backed away. "Nice doggie...good doggie..." he murmured desperately, eyes darting back and forth, cataloging escape routes. He stopped backing away when he bumped into something solid.

"Going somewhere?" asked a decidedly coy voice in his ear.

"Ack!" Naruto whirled around and found himself almost face to face with a very feral looking woman. He relaxed a little when he noticed the design on her hitai-ite and the standard Konoha jounin uniform she wore, vest and all.

He took in her spiky, shoulder length black hair, her odd pupils, fang like tattoos, and shit-eating grin. _She looks a lot like Kiba...well, she would if he was a girl, and older._

All thoughts of Kiba were driven from his mind when he realized she was standing entirely too close to him.

"I've been looking for you all evening," she said in a mock pout, "you wouldn't up and run off on me, would you?" She extended a long-nailed, calloused finger and gently pushed the zipper of his coat down, her finger tip grazing against his shirt covered chest and stomach as she went. "I've been looking forward to this all night."

Once she finished unzipping his jacket, she leaned in and sniffed him from the crook of his neck to his ear, sending odd tingles through his body, tingles that he should only be experiencing for Sakura-chan.

"Mmm, you smell like..." she took another whiff from the other side of his neck, her nose brushing against his flesh, "...sweat and loam and hard-work. Very nice, a hard working man is very sexy."

"Er...thanks?" he squeaked, cursing his voice for sounding so weak.

Her shoulders bounced up and down and he heard her chuckle in his ear. "What's wrong? Never been this close to a woman?" she whispered in his ear. He shook his head rapidly, his mind going over the many different ways to get away from this crazy woman.

Her tongue curled around his ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth...his mind stopped working all together. Those odd tingles were working overtime now, and, had his mind been working, he would have heard himself groan appreciatively.

As it was, he didn't really register anything but the pleasant feeling of her tongue repeatedly swiping over his earlobe, the light grazing of her teeth nibbling his skin, and the pleasant way the suckling sounds made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end; at least, he didn't register anything else until a hand cupped the erection he didn't even know he had.

The aggressive woman let his ear slip out of her mouth with a wet slurp and said, "Oh...that's very nice also, I was worried that I had wasted my time, but, thank the Kami, you are _very_-" her hand gave him a gentle squeeze, you know, _down there_ "-well equipped."

Her voice was doing things to him he didn't really understand. He had to keep telling his hands not to reach out and grab her; he had to keep telling his brain to stop sending him images of he and this woman kissing...he loved Sakura-chan, dammit!

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered out.

She chuckled again and an arm slid around his waist, pulling him to her with a strength belied by her slender appearance. This close, he noticed he was only a little taller than her, leaving her lipstick covered upper lip just below his bottom one; he also noticed, for the first time, the red eye shadow she wore (had he been more interested in that kind of thing, he would have realized the eye shadow perfectly matched the lipstick).

"I thought that was pretty obvious, Naruto-_kun_-" she drew 'kun' out into an incredibly suggestive and dirty sounding word "-I'm seducing you."

"Wha-why?" Naruto was fairly certain he was in a really pleasant genjutsu right now...there was just no way this could be happening for real.

An amused smirk showed off one of her elongated canines. "I've never had someone ask so many questions once I got this close...by now they're either ripping my clothes off or I've killed them already." Naruto gulped loudly and she let out another soft chuckle...he was really starting to find those chuckles arousing. "To answer your question, it's because I'm horny, why else?"

"But I love Sakura-chan!" he protested. The feral woman just kept smirking at him...he yelped when he felt her pinch his butt.

"So naive...that's kind of cute. But 'Sakura-chan' isn't here right now. Right now, it's just me-" her free hand reached up and yanked the zipper of her jounin vest down "-you-" she cupped his buttock in her hand and squeezed "-and a whole lot of fun to be had."

Almost faster than he could follow, she whipped her vest off, leaving her in a form fitting black t-shirt, much like his own. Before he could make good his escape, she crushed him to her again. Just as he was registering how nice it felt to have her plump, handful-sized breasts mashed up against his chest, she claimed his lips, along with all of his attention, in a searing kiss.

She smiled into his mouth when he instinctively started to kiss back. The hand holding his ass squeezed a little too hard and he opened his mouth to protest, but he was quickly silenced when her tongue slipped into his mouth, beat his own tongue into submission, and then explored it.

All thoughts of running were gone.

The mystery jounin finally broke the kiss, her eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"Wow," whispered Naruto, a big goofy grin on his face.

She returned the grin and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, their tongues almost immediately clashed, a euphoric haze washing over the both of them. Her lips were silky smooth, a surprising contrast to the feral fangs that poked him from time to time, and her incredibly skilled tongue was bringing him all sorts of pleasure. It was one helluva kiss.

Except...something inside Naruto didn't think so. That something didn't like letting her win, no matter how much pleasure it brought him. It wanted to win, it wanted to be in control.

And that something slowly started to take over.

The woman let out a surprised whimper when he took the lead in their kiss, forcing his own tongue into her mouth. The whimper quickly turned into a pleased moan. His arm, mirroring hers, wrapped around her waist, trying to pull her even closer.

The logical part of his brain, the part that was telling him that this woman, no matter how attractive, was probably old enough to be his mother, shut off, and he was no longer a timid fox caught in a trap.

Finally, they broke for air. She was the dazed one this time.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Tsume knew she must look like an idiot, but she really didn't care. She didn't understand what happened. He had been a timid little mouse for the entire time, just letting her do whatever she wanted, whether he actually wanted her to or not, and then suddenly, during that last kiss, it was like he'd just lost all of his inhibitions at once! And wow, what a kiss!

She smirked when she felt him grinding his rather impressive erection into her.

Maybe she had a little challenge for dominance after all...

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

"Naruto-kun," the woman moaned, grinding back against him.

"Oh..." he started to moan back, and then stopped everything.

"Why did you stop?" she half-growled half-whined, still grinding herself against him, her lips millimeters from his and one of her hands wrapped in his hair.

"What's your name?" he asked as though they'd just met in the middle of a crowded street.

She stopped and blinked owlishly. "Oh, umm...I'm Tsume, Inuzuka Tsume."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, committing the name to memory, and then immediately dove back in, capturing her lips and grinding against her.

"Oh Tsume-chan," he moaned.

She laughed at that, but it sounded very breathy and distracted.

His instincts were back in control now, his hands sliding up and down her back. He could feel her lithe muscles contracting and relaxing under his fingertips, the way her shinobi pants gathered around her hips every time they pushed against each other, the way her slightly rough tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, and he _loved_ feeling it, all of it. His teasing hands drew lustful moans from her, and he wanted more.

Apparently, she did too. Both of her hands snaked up and clutched the hem of his shirt. He smacked them away.

She made a startled noise into his mouth, her eyes opening wide, but his tongue just attacked her more fiercely. She moaned and her eyes fell into a contented, half-lidded state.

His urge for control had him whipping her shirt up over her head instead, just to spite her; just show that he could. He pulled back for a moment to see what he had uncovered.

Naruto's eyes drank in her now completely bare upper torso. She was an odd contrast. He could see the corded muscles on her arms and shoulders, but they were still pleasantly curved. Each one of her abdominal muscles were clearly defined, but they were framed by hips that flared out wide into an hourglass figure, the glaringly different aspects giving her core a balance between deadly ninja and soft femininity. And then his eyes rested on the first pair of real live breasts he had ever seen. They stood proudly on her chest, round and firm, though a more practiced eye might have noticed the fact that they sagged just slightly; quarter sized areola topped by rigid pebble-like nipples crowned them, blood red and enticing.

Sakura who?

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

As she stood under his hungry gaze, Tsume realized she had somehow already lost control. The moment he had knocked her hands away from his shirt, she knew.

And now, standing here in front of him half naked (and very much unashamed) she had another thought.

As he reached out, inexperienced hands roughly grabbing her tits and tweaking her nipples, that other thought was the only thing left in her head.

_Maybe not being in control isn't such a bad thing._

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

She whimpered and moaned for him. Her breasts felt amazing. Soft and smooth; he cupped them in his hands and they just felt...right.

Tsume arched her back, pressing her chest into his palms. Her eyes were closed and he was willing to bet she didn't even realize she was licking her lips. He slid one of his hands around her waist and pulled her close again, his lips covering the nipple his hand had just vacated.

He sucked hard, his tongue dancing mercilessly around the hardened tip. Tsume's arms wrapped around his head to hold him in place, her hands fisting in his hair. His other hand, regretfully, left her breast and danced across her sleek abs, tracing the outline of each one. Another contrast; her skin felt so soft, even though it was stretched tight over iron-hard muscle.

She let out that chuckle he liked so much when his thumb stopped to trace the outer edges of her belly button. Naruto's mouth jumped from it's current, very pleasant spot on her right breast, over to her poor neglected left breast and gave it the same rough treatment. Her chuckle faded to a moan.

Her fingers started scrabbling at the hem of his shirt again. "Need to feel you!" she breathed out urgently. He did not stop her this time as she yanked it up over his head and off his arms. He was too far lost in his instincts to be embarrassed when she appraised him with a hungry look. Plus, she took much less time to look him over than he did her.

In a flash, her hands were rubbing over his own washboard stomach and groping his developed pectorals before they smoothly slipped over his shoulders and pulled him back to her.

Just to make sure she didn't get any funny ideas about taking control back from him, his hands reached out for her hips and started unfastening her pants. He made quick work of of the ties and was just about to yank them down when she smoothly danced away from him, her breasts jiggling wonderfully.

"Wha-" he started, but she cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

"Just watch," she growled seductively, her feral eyes smoldering at him. Her eyes never left his as she turned her back to him, a coy smile on her face, and slowly started sliding her pants down, bending at the waist as she went.

"Oh, sweet Kami," he groaned. He had already decided that her breasts were her best feature, but he quickly amended that when she teasingly shook her heart-shaped derriere at him.

She stood straight again, her back still turned to him while she watched his eyes raking over her body. Her ass was amazing, two perfect globes that stood high off of the junction of her back and legs. He could see just a hint of the muscle underneath, but they definitely remained round and smooth.

It was several moments before he tore his eyes away from her beautiful buttocks and took in her legs. They were far longer than one would guess after taking in her compact torso. Her hips faded smoothly into enticing, curvy, well-muscled thighs and her rounded calves completed the picture of a strikingly gorgeous woman.

Later, when Naruto's higher brain functions kicked back in, he would marvel at his luck, having a woman that attractive wanting him.

But at the moment, he just wanted to be touching her again. He stalked forward, yanked her around to face him, and pulled her into another crushing kiss. His hands slid smoothly down her back and started to explore the new territory.

He started by tracing her spine with both hands, he only hesitated slightly when he got to the small bump that signaled the beginning of her tail bone before his hands plunged downward, tracing her crack before grabbing a buttock each, she moaned loudly into his mouth. They felt incredible. The smooth flesh gave just so under his probing fingers until he met tight muscle underneath. It wasn't until his arms reached their limit, with his hands perched between her inner thighs, that he realized he hadn't seen all of her yet.

He broke the kiss and pulled his head back slightly, looking down to where their bodies met. There it was, pinkish, slightly puffy lips, glistening under a strip of black curls, were grinding against his leg, leaving a damp trail behind.

He looked back up into her eyes, just barely open and obviously clouded by lust.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

When he looked up from staring at her pussy, she couldn't help but gasp. His eyes were so...blue...so intensely blue. She'd never really paid attention to them.

Later, she would scold herself for thinking like some sappy romantic. This was all about sex, not love. She wouldn't love anyone but her husband, and he was dead; had been for a long time.

His hands, so wonderfully in possession of her rear end, changed the rhythm of her rutting against him slightly; increasing the pace.

"Enough with the foreplay," she growled, doing her best to remain in control of her own faculties, even as her hips rolled up and down his thigh and shots of pleasure rammed directly into her brain, "let's fuck."

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Naruto stopped for a moment. Shocked by the coarse language and the extreme oddity of the entire situation.

Tsume watched him with her hands on her hips as he stared at her, mouth hanging open. Finally, she sighed in exasperation and started undoing his pants her self.

That pulled him out of his funk. She _didn't _do that, _he_ was in control. He slapped her hands away again.

"Fine, do it yourself then. Just hurry up and get them off so you can fuck me already!" she gritted out, her hands clenching and unclenching impatiently.

He made it out of his pants in record time and stood with his ramrod-straight cock swinging proudly in the wind. He stared at her, entranced, and if he were perfectly honest with himself, a little stumped.

It wasn't that he didn't know about sex. He perused his fair share of porn when he was making his sexy technique. He'd traveled for years with a super pervert who went on about the subject for hours at a time. He knew how to do it, he knew various positions and terms. It was just that knowing about it and doing it were two entirely different things.

Fortunately, Tsume was too busy staring at his dick to scold him for the delay.

Eventually, as he was finally gathering his courage, Tsume tore her gaze away from his manhood and turned, dropping to her hands and knees on the forest floor. Anyone well versed in the inner workings of the Inuzuka clan would've been shocked by Tsume's choice of position. She was offering to let him mount her, instead of her mounting him; for all intents and purposes, she was submitting to him.

Naruto, however, was not well versed in the inner workings of the Inuzuka clan. All he saw was a gorgeous bubble butt waving itself enticingly in his direction, a glistening wet snatch nestled just below it, inviting him. All worries about what to do and how to do it gone, he strode forward, knelt behind her, almost instinctively using chakra to cushion his knees, and lined himself up with her dripping entrance. Unfortunately, it took a few abortive attempts at trying to guide himself in before Tsume reached back, lined him up, and worked the head of his member into her.

They moaned in unison.

Naruto plunged ahead a moment later and entered a whole new world. It was wet and hot and slick and it was squeezing him as he pulled out just so he could plunge in again. His hands gripped her hips, helping to pull her back into his thrusts. The wet smacks of his hips spanking her bare bottom, of the base of his cock impacting the red, swollen lips of her cunt. It was amazing, hypnotic, awe-inspiring, and Naruto knew he would never forget a single second of it for as long as he lived.

Tsume started to push back, meeting him halfway and grunting with each impact. He was enthralled by the flesh rippling across the tanned expanse of her ass, mesmerized by the subtle play of the muscles in her back and shoulders.

Tsume looked back over her shoulder at him, mouth open, panting for breath. Her animalistic eyes locked on his and a moment of indecision that even Naruto couldn't miss passed over her face. Just as quickly as it had come, it was gone, replaced by a look of fierce determination.

"Tell...unh...I'm your...oh kami...tell me I'm your bitch," she moaned, eyes still locked with his.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

She felt his rhythm falter for a moment before he could right it.

"What?" he asked in between grunts, his lust-laced tones somehow managing to convey surprise as well.

She arched her back involuntarily and let out another moan when he hit that perfect spot deep inside her, the head of his cock stretching her in wonderful ways. And what a cock it was! Judging from the little she saw, and how much she could feel, it had to be at least seven and half, maybe eight inches...and he still had a few years of growth spurts left in him!

The pleasurable spasm passed and she locked eyes with him again. Part of her was deathly afraid of what she was doing, but there was no denying that all of her wanted it to happen; not in the face of those caring, and currently confused, blue eyes.

"I said-" pant "-tell me I'm-" pant "-your bitch."

He continued to look at her bemusedly, even as hips crashed into hers, ramming that amazing rod into her. She could tell he'd made up his mind when he slammed her with a particularly hard thrust, hard enough that she could feel the tops her swinging breasts impact her collarbone.

"AH!" she moaned ecstatically.

"You're my bitch, Tsume," he said. If she didn't feel so good right now she would roll her eyes, he didn't sound at all enthusiastic.

"Claim me!" she growled out. "Tell me I'm yours and make me believe it!"

His face scrunched up in concentration, though whether it was on what she had said or what he was currently doing to her, she couldn't say.

"Inuzuka Tsume," he grunted out, one of his hands grabbing her ass cheek and squeezing deliciously, "you're _my_ bitch."

There, he'd said it, he'd claimed her, he possessed her. She had given herself to another for the first time in fifteen years, the first time since her husband.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

He couldn't believe he'd said that, or that she even wanted him to say that!

His disbelief was short lived. Tsume started thrusting back against him more and more forcefully, and she threw back her head, her wild hair shining in the moon light, showing just the tiniest hints of brown highlights, and she cut loose with a howl. It was a real howl, almost exactly like a wolf's...and it was the sexiest thing Naruto had ever seen.

Of course, being a virgin, with his member buried hilt deep in an incredibly sexy older woman, Naruto really couldn't last through seeing the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Naruto bellowed out an animalistic roar of his own and came. It was like an explosion in his head, all of his world centered around the burning, tingling, spasming sensation of his cock emptying itself into Tsume.

She let out a wailing moan when she felt him cumming inside of her.

They remained joined at the hip, literally, for several moments, Tsume still grinding her hips against him and Naruto expelling deep breaths into the back of her hair. A few deep breaths later, he pulled out and stood up on wobbly knees.

Before he could say anything or go anywhere, Tsume whipped around and took his deflating cock into her mouth.

"Unh! What're you doing?" he asked weakly.

She pulled his dick out of mouth with a slurping pop and ran her tongue languorously over its head. "Keeping you nice and hard for round two."

"Uh...we're not done yet?"

"Hell no! I haven't even came yet," she looked at him like he was being a little dense. "I mean, don't get me wrong, for your first time that was great, but all virgins cum too quick the first time. Once you've gotten your breath back and calmed down some, we're really going to go at it...hard...until one of us can't go anymore. And if it's you that can't go anymore, I'm rolling you on your back, mounting you, and pounding that cock into myself until _I_ can't go anymore."

Naruto's only response was to grin widely and lace his fingers into her wild hair.

The dog woman grinned back and arched an eyebrow flirtatiously before she wrapped her crimson lips around his cock and slowly started to pump her head up and down.

"Mmm...that feels almost as good as, um, what we just did."

"You can say 'fuck'," she mumbled around his cock.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "That just sounds so dirty, though."

His member popped out of her mouth again and she roared with laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked defensively, contemplating using the hand he still had fisted in her hair to yank it, hard.

"Oh Naruto-kun, that's...that's just precious! You tell me saying 'fuck' is dirty _while_ I'm blowing you, just a few minutes after we got finished having hot, nasty sex."

She continued on for quite a while, absently stroking him while she chuckled. Naruto's anger faded when he noticed the pleasant bouncing her chuckles caused in certain parts of her anatomy.

"Listen," she continued, "sex is just sex. It's human nature. You and I are going to be having a lot of it, so you need to get used to this stuff."

"We are?" he asked hopefully.

She took his dick back into her mouth and gave it one long, hard suck. "Oh yes, lots and lots."

He grinned at her triumphantly. A look she happily returned.

After an awkward moment when they realized they were staring at each other, Tsume got back to her feet and gave his shaft one last tug.

"Well, ready for another go, big boy?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He nodded his head vigorously. The older woman grinned at his enthusiasm and took one of his hands, pulling it between her legs and casually showing him how she like to be touched. "How do you wanna do it this time?" she asked, all the while stroking herself with his fingers.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply. It was such a bald question, not to mention not entirely specific, that his sex-addled brain couldn't connect all of the dots.

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind, just go with the flow, try to hold off from cumming as long as you can, and give me another good fucking, 'kay?"

Without waiting for a reply, his experienced partner lifted herself off of his probing fingers, dragged him over to a soft looking batch of leaves and laid down. Smirking coyly up at him, she spread her light brown thighs apart, showing off her pussy in all it's glory.

Naruto inhaled involuntarily, absently noting the musky scent she was giving off even as his mouth took off running without the rest of him. "You're beautiful," he spouted.

Tsume blushed and even looked surprisingly demure for a woman he'd already determined was quite loud and brash. "Less talking, more fucking," she said brusquely, twisting one of her own, dark pink nipples, "it's been years since I came with anything but my own fingers inside of me."

It was Naruto's turn to blush at the excessively crude statement, she wasn't kidding when she said he'd have to get used to all of this sex stuff. Jiraiya had never said things like that...he'd hinted around it, but he'd never said anything so blunt.

Tsume's impatience flared and she curled a naked leg in, popping the back of one of his knees and causing him to flop forward onto her. She let him line himself up and push in this time, it was much easier, he could only assume because she was much wetter and a little more stretched out from their first time.

As soon as he started pumping long strokes in and out of her, she leaned up and crushed her face into his, her tongue swirling around his lips and mouth.

It was a very different sensation, having sex facing each other. He could see her breasts bouncing up and down with each slap of his crotch against hers. He could see the way her face contorted with a mixture of pain and pleasure each time he pushed into her. He could see her mouth drop open in gasps and pants. While he certainly missed the pleasant shape her ass made when she was bent over in front of him, the sight of her flopping boobs and the feel of her long, smooth, strong legs wrapping around his waist certainly made this position just as enjoyable as their previous one.

Tsume nibbled on his neck and rotated her hips, adding a twisting motion to his penetration. "Harder," she moaned, breathing into his ear. He increased his pace until the sounds of slapping flesh could be heard throughout the small clearing they were in. "Oooh yeah, that's it, fuck me."

Her heels dug into his back, urging him to even greater speeds. Her moans increased in intensity and frequency until, finally, he took a sweat slicked nipple into his mouth and bit down lightly.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

She was _so_ close. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

_Fuck_ he was pounding her just right. It was like his cock was made especially for her...a gift from Kami himself. She kept begging him to do it harder, faster, longer...anything to get that beautiful thing in her _more_

And finally, he bent his head down and bit her nipple, just as his crotch grazed her clit.

The extra stimulation, combined with both poundings Naruto had given her that night sent her over an edge she hadn't visited a lot recently. A warm bubbling sensation that had been pleasantly located in her groin all evening boiled over into the rest of her body, filling her with liquid heat. Colors swirled before her eyes, her back arched involuntarily, her legs drew Naruto into her as deep as she could get him, she howled out his name, and the walls of her pussy spasmed around his cock.

Her juices squirted out around him, soaking both of their crotches.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

The sight of her entire body clenching around him, the way it felt to have her pussy clamp down on him with an iron grip, the sounds she made as she came...it was all too much for Naruto. He slammed into her one last time, his balls slapping up against her ass crack almost painfully, and blew load after load of his cum into her.

As soon as Naruto pulled out and flopped back onto his back, Tsume was sucking his cock again. He groaned, partially pleased and partially exasperated.

Several hours, and orgasms (two more for Naruto, five more for Tsume) later. Naruto rolled off of Tsume.

"Oh...my..._damn_," the woman gasped, her breasts heaving up and down, shining with sweat. "I forgot how easy it was for me to cum after I've gone without for a while."

Naruto lay panting beside her, his eyes gazing at the stars, unfocused.

"Hey, Tsume-chan?" he eventually asked.

"Hmm?" she asked lazily, curling up beside him and resting a head on his shoulder.

"Why did you want me to call you my...er...bitch?"

She was silent for a while, and Naruto began to worry that she'd fallen asleep.

"I was hoping you'd forget to ask me about that for now," she sighed eventually.

"Why?" he asked, a hand stroking through her hair, usually so wild, and now slicked down by sweat.

"In the Inuzuka clan, as you've probably figured out by now, we're pretty close to our dogs." He grunted his agreement. "They're our friends, constant companions, and comrades in battle. When our clan was first established, several traditions began to grow out of our connection with our friends."

She rubbed her head against his hand in her hair and smiled for a moment before a frown fell back into place and she continued. "One of the lesser known traditions that are still actively in use today-much lesser known-is the Alpha Male pact." She tensed up and buried her head further into his shoulder, as if she were afraid he was going to hit her now.

"Huh?"

She sighed again, her face still buried against him. "According to the Alpha Male pact, I became yours when I asked you claim me as your bitch and you accepted, understand?"

"Er...not really?"

She sat back up and looked him straight in the eye...or she would've, if his eyes hadn't darted down to watch her boobs sway with the movement. Rolling her eyes she tried to explain again. "I...um...it's like I declared you my leader...in everything. If we were to make it legal, it would be like a marriage-" he got a panicked look on his face, he was _not_ ready to get married yet, and she quickly hurried to reassure him "-not that you have to do that anytime soon, or ever! That really only affects legal leadership of the clan, anyway.

"The real changes are in the relationship between you and I, the relationship between you and my family, and the relationship between you and our clan. I'm yours now, anywhere, anytime. You could bend me over and fuck me in front of the Hokage Tower in plain daylight, and I wouldn't say a word-"

"Then why would you do something like that?" he interrupted, not liking the sound of this at all.

"-because I trust you not to abuse me like that. I may not know you all that well personally, Uzumaki Naruto, but I've seen and heard enough of you over the years to know that you are a good person."

He continued to look at her, confused. "Look, I really don't know why I did it either, okay?" she sighed, her eyes staring at the ground sightlessly. "I just, I looked back at you and you looked so genuinely happy, and you're so...I dunno, _beautiful_ when you look like that, so I thought, I guess that maybe...I could keep giving you that happiness, indefinitely...and, well, this way, you're a part of the family now too."

"I am?" Naruto couldn't keep the hopeful note out of his voice; a family was one of his deepest, most desperate desires.

"Yeah," she nodded. "That's what the other real changes are. Now that you've taken control of me, you're like a part of our family. Hana and Kiba will look out for you now, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't fool around with Hana if you wanted, it's not like you're really related..." she trailed off when Naruto started laughing?

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"You're K-Kiba's mom?" he asked incredulously. She nodded and he howled even louder. "I...I can't believe I just had sex with Kiba's mom!"

"That's right, you guys went to the academy togeth-"

"Wait! What d'you mean I could mess around with Hana if I wanted? Aren't we, you and me, like...together?" he spouted out.

"Well," she began again, laying her head down on his stomach and looking up at him, "it's not something you _have _to do or anything. There are plenty of married couples in the clan that never stray from each other, but it's also common, and perfectly okay, to find men and women sharing partners, both in meaningful relationships and for pure sexual pleasure."

Naruto goggled at her and she shrugged. "That's the Pack for you, it's just how we operate."

"I take it this part of your clan isn't widely known?" he asked. She chuckled and shook her head, creating a very pleasant friction between his crotch and her breasts. "Yeah, didn't think so, otherwise Ero-sennin would spend all of his time peeping on your clan's compound instead of the hot springs."

"Ero-sennin?" she asked.

He chuckled merrily to himself, missing her blush when his half-erect penis slid up into the valley between her breasts. "Oh, excuse me, I mean 'Jiraiya-sama'" he said sarcastically.

"Oh there has to be a good story behind that nickname!" she said, needling him for details.

Naruto started yawning during his many stories about Jiraiya and his perversions. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Tsume sighed and calmly redressed both of them once Naruto fell asleep. She was extremely worried about how her family would take all of this.

_Well, the best way is the most direct,_ she assured herself, picking her new found lover up in her arms and sprinting for her clan's compound.

She looked into his peacefully smiling face as she leapt from tree to tree. _One thing's for sure, Naruto-kun. With you around, things are going to get much more interesting_


	2. Chapter 2

A Challenge For Dominance

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

** . ?no=600097220**

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. Rolling over onto his back, he lazily draped his arm across his face and tried to go back to sleep; the bed was just so comfortable!

Groggily, his mind started to really process that thought.

_Comfortable...bed...my bed isn't comfortable!_

Gasping, he sat up, now wide-awake. From what he could see, he was in a large, well appointed bedroom. Not overly fancy, but certainly no where near as poor as his own, dingy little apartment.

He relaxed a little after that; he supposed that waking up in a strange bedroom was better than waking up in a prison cell or a torture room at least.

Stretching as far as he could, Naruto heard a satisfying _pop_. He rolled out of the bed, tossing the covers off of himself, and stood, only to yelp and hop back under the covers.

"Where the hell're my clothes?" he muttered to himself. He didn't particularly fancy wandering around a strange place in nothing but his toad boxers.

Half an hour passed before nature's call and Naruto's own boredom overcame his fear of being seen in his...less than manly boxers. He padded out of the room and found himself at the end of a hallway with several open doors on either side. Wandering down it, he failed to find a bathroom behind any of the doors and mentally cursed. Crossing his hands over his crotch for any extra protection he could muster, he stepped off of the hallway into a junction of sorts.

To the left, another hallway stretched away from him. Directly in front of him was a door; through the porthole-like window conveniently placed at eye-level he saw an open courtyard. And to his right he could hear the clanking of dishes, and more importantly, he could smell food.

His stomach growled...well, roared really.

That decided which direction he was going to take. The blond tip-toed down the hallway, one hand still...erm...'protecting his modesty,' and the other held in front of him, ready to protect the rest of him.

When he reached the end, Naruto risked a peak around the corner.

It was a large kitchen. A stove on an island in the middle of the room was currently home to a pan of frying bacon. A small table just to the right of the stove was set for two. And there, scrubbing something in the kitchen sink directly in front of him was...

"Holy shit...it wasn't a dream?" he spouted without thought. Tsume, hair drooping down from a recent shower, or so he assumed, stood there in an oversized t-shirt, bent just enough at the waist that he could catch a glimpse of the bottom of her black panties.

"Nope," she said without turning around. Naruto could hear the amusement in her voice. "All real. Good morning Naruto-kun!" She shot a smile over her shoulder at him.

"Uh...morning." Naruto scratched his head for a moment, trying to formulate his question. "How did I get here, Tsume-chan?"

"Tch," she dropped a plate onto a towel beside her, "I brought you of course! You didn't think I'd leave my brand-spanking new lover laying in the dirt, did you?"

As the previous evening's events rushed back to him (and set the blood in his body rushing to his groin) he beamed widely. She had said he was a part of her family, now. Last night she, and he, they had..._oh yeeeah._

Striding forward with his usual wide grin on, Naruto wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her damp hair. She stopped washing the dishes, began to absently run her hands up and down his forearms, and sighed happily.

"Where's everyone else?" he mumbled into her ear, satisfied when he felt her body shiver against his.

"Around," she murmured back, "This is the clan head's house. I live here by myself."

"What about Kiba and...er...what's-her-name?"

Tsume chuckled his now favorite chuckle. "_Hana_, her name is Hana. It's something my grandfather started doing with my mother; when she became a genin, he set her up with her own house in the compound. They live a few blocks over in seperate apartments."

"So you live in this big place alone?" he asked, surprised. Absently, one of his hands started to stroke her exceptionally fit stomach through her night shirt.

"Nah, Kuromaru's always with me-" she took a deep breath, and when she spoke again, she sounded uncharacteristacally unsure of herself "-and you can live here...if you want."

He hugged her tighter against him, "Yeah, that'd be great!" he exclaimed without a moment's thought.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, a lopsided grin breaking out across his face.

"Yeah, this place is way better than my crappy old apartment. Plus, if I'm like family now, I might as well live here and act like it, neh?" She nodded happily.

A few quite moments passed between them, just enjoying being this close to another human being. Eventually she laid her head back against his shoulder and said, "You know, we're here," she ground her perfect ass against his still stiff member, "all alone," she ground back again, "whatever are we going to do?"

Without waiting for his reply, she grabbed his hands. "I know what we can do!" she slid one of his hands down to the hem of her shirt and set his other to gently stroking her side, up the underside of a firm breast, and across a slowly hardening nipple. "We can have a _lesson_."

"Lesson?" he asked absently, far more interested in where his hands were.

She slid the hand at the hem of her shirt up until he could feel smooth bare skin, then she slid it back down, under the band of her lacy, sheer panties.

"Mmhmm," she ran his unresisting fingers across her rapidly dampening slit gently, being sure to keep him from penetrating her at all. "I'm going to teach you how to _really_ please a woman."

"I thought I did pretty good last night," he said proudly.

She chuckled again, turned her head, and gave him a long, slow kiss. "For a first timer, yes," she said after they broke apart, "but mostly because I'm experienced, and an Inuzuka. So don't get cocky."

He didn't really understand, and that tiny bit of fear that every human being has deep down; that we aren't really good enough, flared up for a moment.

As if sensing his confusion, she went on to explain further. "Don't worry 'bout it though. Every man is a little too rough their first time or two. They get so caught up in the rush of it all that they forget about their partner."

He made to pull his hands away, "Tsume-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

She clutched his hands in place and interrupted him. "Don't, Naruto-kun. Last night was great for me. Inuzuka women tend to enjoy rough sex...I wanted you to pound me when I came looking for you."

"But-"

She silenced him by grinding back into him again. He absently noted her hand dragging his away from her pussy and around to an ass cheek. She squeezed his fingers and he got the hint, massaging and squeezing the soft flesh. He still couldn't believe her skin was so damn _smooth._

"I _said_, I liked it. We fuck, you and I, like animals. Maybe someday we can actually make love, sometimes taking it slow like that can be fun, but, before last night it had been years since I'd had good sex, so for now, we're going to keep fucking each other, _hard_."

Suddenly realizing that she was starting to sound a little too demanding for his tastes, Naruto growled, only somewhat playfully, and pulled his hand away from her breasts, giving her a sharp smack on the buttock he wasn't currently caressing.

Tsume squealed. "That is, unless you don't want to," she amended hastily. He allowed his errant hand to be dragged back to her tits and used his other hand to gently rub and caress the cheek he'd just spanked.

"Weren't you going to give me a lesson?" he asked as seductively as he was capable of, pushing them past any awkward moments that brief interaction might have caused.

"Oh yeah," she purred, pulling the hand on her ass back around to her now reasonably wet cunt. "You've already been doing it for a few minutes now. _Teasing_, foreplay, making sure I'm turned on so my pussy is nice and wet and you don't tear anything with that amazing cock of yours when you take me."

She set his other hand to massaging one of her breasts, while she moved her now free hand to tease her other nipple. "This is one of the best ways to turn a woman on. Rub her, caress her, hit all of the erogenous zones on her body."

"Ero-wha?" he asked, hands still carrying out their nonverbal orders

She chuckled again, slightly breathless. "Erogenous zones, the parts of a body that, when touched the right way, turn someone on. Breasts, ass, collarbone, ears, throat it's a little different for each person...but if you lick, nibble or stroke those spots right, you'll make your partner even hornier than they were, and the sex will be better. This is especially important when you're taking a virgin. They're always going to be pretty tight, not to mention scared, so you have to take it slow and let them set the pace, if you want them to enjoy it that is."

Finished speaking, her eyes slid out of focus and she squeezed her thighs together around the hand in her panties.

Naruto was trying to absorb what she had said when she slipped one of his fingers into her. "_Unh_! Then...there's kissing. There isn't-_oh_!" she bucked her hips forward and pushed her firm tit into his hand. "There isn't a part of a woman's..._mmm_...of a woman's body that shouldn't be..._oh yeah_...that shouldn't be _kiiiissed_," she hissed out the last word when she brought one of his fingers up to brush her clit.

Naruto's own breath was picking up the pace now. His erection was nestled between her ass cheeks, enjoying each and every motion she made, and the feeling of her warm, moist cunt clenching around his fingers was otherworldly.

"Really?" he asked softly, "what about here?" He gently nibbled on the ear closest to him.

"Mmhmm," she moaned, bucking her hips even harder.

"Here?" he moved down and kissed her throat, just under her jaw.

"Yeah," she moaned again.

"What about here?" he asked jokingly, grinding his crotch against her ass.

"_Yesss_," she hissed, almost pulling herself off his hand, she was rutting against it so hard.

His eyebrows shot up at that little bit of information. "Really?" he asked, his voice much less seductive and much more curious. He pushed his boxer-clad dick up between her cheeks again experimentally.

"Oh yeah," she groaned. "I dunno about other women...but...I really like...how that feels..._oh kami_!"

He rolled his hips up against her spectacular backside again. "End of lesson!" she shouted quickly, turning around and whipping her shirt off in one smooth motion, "fuck...now!" she demanded.

Naruto hurriedly slid her panties down to her ankles, enjoying the smooth skin and muscles of her legs ghosting underneath his fingers. She impatiently pulled his rock-hard shaft through the opening of his boxers.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

_Kami_ she was horny! She couldn't be sure if it was because she was finally having great sex again, pretty much whenever she wanted apparently, or if it was because of her little 'lesson.'

Either way, she didn't care, she just wanted him between her legs, now.

His hands wrapped around her waist and clutched her ass, drawing a whimper from her. With no obvious effort (though she certainly enjoyed watching his arms flex), he lifted her out of her panties, crumpled on the floor, and sat her on the edge of the sink. She happily wrapped her legs around him, soaking in the feeling of his stiff member pressing insistently against her inner thigh wantonly; the knowledge that she could do that to a fifteen year-old was...intoxicating. He wanted her body, hers, a thirty-eight year-old woman!

She pulled his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, broken only long enough for her to groan as the massive head of his cock pushed into her dripping womanhood.

There it was, that wonderful stretching sensation again. _Mmm_.

The sounds he made, the grunts, the smacks of flesh, the way he moaned her name, _"Tsume-chan!"_ It was all too much. She was too worked up.

"Naruto-_kun_!" she growled out, cumming hard. Her muscles all clenched up at once, turning her into a tight ball of sexually heightened tension.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Her face, her beautiful, wild face was contorted in a rictus of painful pleasure.

It was odd that it was only now that he noticed her lack of make up; that strange part of his brain that took in the things around him without his even being aware of it, wondered why she bothered with the make up at all. She looked perfectly hot without it-of course, any reasonably attractive woman looked perfectly hot when her face was scrunched up for this particular reason.

"Naruto-_kun!"_

The way she growled his name brought him back to the matter at hand, it was such a turn on, especially when combined with the knowledge that he had just made her cum.

Her pussy was clenched tight, trying to suck his member back in every time he made to pull it out, gushing juices out between their bodies, coating them both. For reasons he couldn't fathom, she leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood, and it felt _good._

She continually growled into his shoulder, interspersed with moans and grunts.

Eventually, she relaxed again, even as her pussy continued trying to milk him. She leaned forward, resting her head against his, breath coming in sharp gasps and whimpers while her hips continued instinctively to push forward and meet his with wet smacking noises.

She licked her lips and said, "Lesson..._fuuuck_...lesson two..._oh thank you kami_..._unh_! Lesson two, talking...dirty."

Tsume leaned forward, pulling him against her. Her strong, sleek legs wrapped even tighter around him, ensuring that they continued rutting against each other while she rested her head on his shoulder, blotting the bite-marks she'd left with her own cheek.

"You're so fucking big, Naruto-kun. Oh yeah, that's right, fuck me like your little bitch! I'm your slut, your whore! Ram that hard cock into me! _Unh_! Sooo good," she breathed into his ear, darting her tongue out to lick around the cartilage and flick the lobe.

He wasn't sure if it was her continuing spill of dirty words, her tone, or the way her breath tickled him, but he couldn't take it anymore.

Some part of him, the kind, giving part, really wanted her to cum again. The dominant part, wanting to stoke it's own ego, agreed. Remembering what she said earlier, he reached one of his arms around and slid his middle finger down her ass-crack. He found her dry, puckered hole and _pushed._

She yelped in surprise, shuddered spasmodically, and came again.

The combined feeling of her body tensing up against him and her pussy milking him for all it could sent him crashing over the edge. Spurt after spurt shot out of his cock, deep inside of her.

He stood there for several minutes, holding her against him, his limp member still inside her. He stroked her hair and cheeks and kissed her forehead. Finally, he slipped his hands under butt and lifted her up, turned around, and sat her back down on her own, wobbly legs..

She remained in his arms, leaning against him for support, their combined cum leaking down her toned inner thighs. He could feel her still hard nipples bushing against his chest with her every breath.

He was the one to break the comfortable silence between them. "Tsume-chan?"

"Hmm?" she hummed happily.

"You...do you really think that way about yourself?" he asked nervously.

She pulled her head back, though she still had her arms wrapped around him. Her face was crinkled in confusion. "Huh?"

"You said you were a 'bitch,' a 'slut,' and a 'whore.' D'you really think that?"

A look of understanding crossed over her features before she leaned her head down against his heaving chest. "No, Naruto-kun. Like I told you, it's just dirty talk. Though I really am your bitch," she chuckled. "Don't even try to deny that you liked it, you came right after I said it, so I know you did."

He had to admit she had a point there. It was incredibly arousing to hear, even if he didn't actually believe it.

"Just as long as you don't think I think of you like that."

"I know, it's one of the reasons I like you, I think. That and the fact that you can go on four hour sex marathons and still be up for a quickie in the morning," she looked back up and smiled suggestively at him, her fangs just barely poking into her lower lip. "A very nice, double-oragsm quickie."

Naruto, however, was looking over her shoulder.

"Bacon isn't supposed to smoke like that, is it?" he asked.

"Shit, the bacon!" she squeaked, running over to the stove butt naked, her magnificent ass jiggling with each step.

Thirty minutes (and one finally emptied bladder) later, they sat around the kitchen table with empty bowls (previously full of cereal) in front of them. Tsume was back in her panties and t-shirt combo and Naruto had a pair of Kiba's old pants on. He had opted to go without a shirt until the laundry lady brought back his own clothes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Tsume apologized...again...for the thirtieth time.

"It's okay!" Naruto said a little more forcefully than he intended, "I don't mind that you burned the bacon, just forget about it," he assured her a little more gently, reaching the limit of his overt sensitivity.

"But I wanted to give you a nice, home-cooked meal after all the fun we had last night," she pouted.

Just then, they heard a door bang open.

"Hey mom d'you know where..." Kiba stopped in the doorway, gawking at the scene laid out before him. His eyes took in the half-naked state of his mother, then the half-naked state of Naruto.

"Alpha Male pact," Tsume said succinctly. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and looked away from his former classmate.

Kiba's mouth snapped shut. He turned and stalked back out with rigid shoulders and nary a word.

Tsume let out a sad sigh once he was gone. "I was afraid of that," she said, glancing surreptitiously at Naruto.

He was frowning at the door. "I should leave," he said sadly.

"No!" she objected hotly. "I knew Kiba would have problems with this before I made the offer. He was just shocked that's all. Give him some time, I'm sure he'll be okay with it eventually."

"But, I don't want to come between you and your family..."

"You won't! I'm pretty sure that Kiba is the only problem we'll have, and like I said, he'll come 'round."

Naruto continued to look mutinous. Sighing in frustration, Tsume stood and flounced around to his chair, plopping down in his lap. She threw an arm around his shoulder and glared at him.

"I'm yours. If you go, I go. That's all there is to it," she said pointedly.

Kuromaru padded in and looked around. "I thought I heard Kiba?"

"You did, he left," Tsume said. Naruto frowned again, frustrated that this great new thing he had was causing problems for other people. At least, he was until Tsume ground her rump into him and shot him a withering look.

"Hmph, pity. Akamaru is my favorite great-grandson, I would have enjoyed speaking with him." The graying old wolf turned and padded back out of the room without another word.

They sat together for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Naruto shifted uncomfortably and said, "Tsume-chan...I'm not going anywhere, you can get off now."

Instead, she twirled in his lap (which felt great) and straddled his legs, smirking at him as she threaded her fingers together behind his neck.

"Er...so...what're we going to do today?" he asked once he realized she wasn't moving.

"Well, first thing we need to do is report your change of address. After that I have a patrol to take care of, so you'll have most of the afternoon to yourself."

"Good. I have to meet Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou to work on my wind manipulation today anyway."

"Working on your affinities, huh?" she asked blandly, concentrating instead on nibbling on his neck.

"Yeah."

"Impressive, usually ninja don't start that until they're chuunin." She nibbled again and pumped her hips once, drawing a gasp from him.

"Tsume-sama, you're laundry is done!" shouted a voice from down the hall.

She jumped up, a feral smirk in place. "Well, let's go to the tower and take care of your change of address!" she said happily, ignoring his groan at the loss of contact. Just before she turned the corner, she tossed an extra sway into her hips.

"Tease."

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

"What do you mean we have to see the Hokage about it?" Tsume demanded.

"I'm sorry Tsume-san, but we have standing orders that any large changes involving Naruto-san must pass through the Hokage's office first," said the young clerk apologetically.

Tsume growled irritably and bristled, both at the delay and the fact that she completely understood why the delay was necessary. It wouldn't do for Naruto to get tricked into giving his apartment away by a vengeful villager or something.

"Fine," she growled out, "come on Naruto-kun!" she spat, grabbing his hand and dragging him along behind her.

"Thank you!" Naruto called back over his shoulder.

They made it to the Tsunade's office in a blur.

The Godaime Hokage looked up and smiled when they entered.

"Naruto, Tsume, what can I do for you?"

They stood quietly side-by-side for a few moments. Tsume glanced out of the corner of her eye and sighed. She nudged Naruto with her elbow and tilted her head towards the Hokage. With all of the great sex she had managed to forget how young and inexperienced he was.

"Oh, er sorry, I just wanted to...er...tell you that I'm...uh...changing my address...baachan," he stuttered out. Tsume rolled her eyes.

The Hokage quirked an eyebrow at him and then glanced at Tsume. "Sorry, Hokage-sama. What he means is he is moving into the Inuzuka compound, and when we visited the proper office for an address change, they sent us to you."

Tsunade's other eyebrow joined the first near her hairline. She looked back and forth between them again.

"Yes, Sensei did leave a standing order that anything involving Naruto be brought to him first...I suppose this would fall under that."

She focused her gaze on Naruto. "You're sure about this, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shot a questioning glance at Tsume, she smiled reassuringly and nodded. "Yeah, baachan, I'm sure."

"Don't call me that, brat!" Tsunade answered automatically, though, in contrast to her emotional outburst, she continued to look at them with cool suspicion; Tsume gulped. The Inuzuka Head was well aware of the bond the two blonds shared and hoped fervently that Tsunade did not pry too much; she didn't want an angry Hokage breathing down her neck.

"All right then," she paused and shuffled through a few drawers in her desk before she emerged with a form. "Go outside and fill this out. I have to speak with Tsume-san about something," she said to Naruto.

_Well that's not good,_ Tsume mused, starting to feel vaguely panicked.

Naruto nodded obliviously and left, already reading over the paper in his hand.

After her lover left, Tsume spent the next few minutes studiously avoiding the Hokage's gaze and praying to every kami out there that she got out of this in one piece.

Finally, after letting her squirm for an interminable amount of time, the Hokage spoke. "What is going on here, Tsume?" she asked.

"Well...um...I've seen the place he lives in, so I thought, maybe, he might want to live in the compound, you know? Have a family around him."

Tsunade continued to stare at her appraisingly, judging her, measuring her...Tsume just continued her silent prayers.

"I'm not sure if I really buy that, Tsume," Tsume winced at the hard edge in the Hokage's voice. "If you hurt him somehow, there is no force on this earth that will stop me from tearing your clan apart, do you understand?"

Tsume nodded once. She understood very well.

"I will protect him with my life, Hokage-sama, I assure you," she said sincerely.

The blond woman gave her one more long look before she said, "Good, now you have a patrol to run. Go ahead and meet your squad, I'll take care of things here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She dearly hoped her leader didn't catch the relieved breath she let out.

On her way out, she stopped by Naruto, who was filling out the form he had been given, his tongue poking cutely out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm heading off for patrol, Naruto-kun," she said quietly, "I'll see you back at the compound," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I've got lots of things to teach you tonight."

He smiled widely at her and said goodbye.

She collected Kuromaru outside and headed off to meet her team.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Tsunade stared after Naruto as he closed the door to her office. She shuffled his change of address form into her outbox without even looking at it. Something very strange was going on, and she didn't like not knowing what it was.

Silently, she cursed her sensei for never showing her how to use his crystal ball.

"Shizune!" she called.

Moments later, her black haired assistant opened her door. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get Anko here, as quick as you can."

"Hai!"

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Tsume spent the many hours of her patrol plotting in her head.

_Hmm...what to teach him, what to teach him? He seemed pretty interested in my ass, maybe anal?_ That thought made her clench her thighs together in mid-air and blush._ It might be too soon for that though. Maybe we could see if he likes it with me on top?_ Her breath hitched slightly at the images that thought produced._ Either way, once he cums a time or two, I'm definitely going to see if he's willing to learn how to eat me out..._

She was blissfully unaware of the huge smile on her face.

"You've been grinning like an idiot all day, Tsume-chan," said a voice to her right, "what are you so happy about?"

She turned her smile towards her purple haired companion. "It's nothing Yuugao, I'm just having a good day."

The ANBU didn't seem very convinced.

"I would also be interested in hearing what has you in such a good mood, Tsume-san," said Aburame Shibi from her left.

She rolled her eyes and called back to him, "I've been telling you for years to call me Tsume-chan, Shibi-kun! And I told you, it's nothing!"

"Not according to your pheromone and estrogen levels," the bug man said matter-of-factly.

"Tsume-san spent the majority of last night and this morning mating," called out Kuromaru from below them.

"Kuromaru!" Tsume shouted, her face turning bright red. Her nin dog let out of few deep yips, his equivalent to a laugh. "Mangy mutt," she grumbled.

"Oh, a new man?" Yuugao exclaimed excitedly.

Tsume couldn't be sure, but as she groaned, she thought she saw the corners of Shibi's mouth twist into a smirk above his collar.

"Details!" Yuugao called.

By the time their patrol was wrapped up, Yuugao had managed to wrangle most of the details of Tsume and Naruto's recent..._activities_ out of her. It took several repetitions of Naruto's name before Yuugao realized she wasn't joking, but after that minor shock, the gossiping commenced in earnest. The only details she really held back were the Alpha Male pact, because she was fairly certain an outsider wouldn't understand, and Kiba's reaction, because she really didn't want to think about it.

The sun was just setting when she stepped back into her home.

"Oh Naruto-kun?" she called, "are you ready for your _lesson_?"


	3. Chapter 3

A Challenge For Dominance

**I DONT OWN THIS STORY v ORIGINAL LINK IS HERE v**

** . ?no=600097220**

Anko could've sworn she heard crickets chirping.

The amber eyes of her Hokage stared blankly back at her. Apparently the buxom blonde's brain was broken.

Various methods of rebooting said brain pranced through Anko's mind, all of which involved kunai, ninja wire, and the occasional senbon. She smiled a smile that the majority of her fellow villagers would call 'insane.' As far as she was concerned it was her 'cute face.'

Finally, the Hokage blinked and it was like everything re-engaged at once.

"THEY WHAT?" she shrieked.

"Fucked like dogs, humped like bunny rabbits, did the horizontal mambo, made the beast with two backs...I can't really think of any other way to say it right now, just give me a few seconds..."

The door slammed open and Shizune sprinted in, a senbon poised and ready to throw. "Tsunade-sama, what's happened?" she asked, all business, eyes darting back and forth, looking for potential threats.

"Nothing, leave!" Tsunade said briskly, trying to pretend she hadn't a care in the world and failing miserably.

Shizune looked back and forth between them; Anko waved happily. She'd always liked Shizune, she was very loyal. Loyalty was cool.

Casting a suspicious look about the room one more time, Shizune turned and left, easing the door latch into place.

The second the door clicked shut, the Godaime leaned forward. "What do you mean they were...um...having sexual intercourse? Are you sure it was them?" she hissed.

"Shaggy wild woman and sun-kissed blond with whisker marks? Yeah, kinda hard to miss 'em, especially with Tsume howling like that."

_Naruto's muscles flexed and relaxed in a symphony of motion. Tsume's back was arched, the only parts of her body still touching the bed were the top of her head and the tips of her toes. _

_Anko found herself wishing she had abs like Tsume's even as her finger worked furiously on her own satisfaction. She didn't even realize that her rhythm was set to the beat of the headboard banging against the wall._

_Tsume howled like a wolf at the full moon and collapsed - boneless - back on the bed._

_Anko whimpered and spread herself wide with two fingers before plunging three from her other hand deep inside, thankful that the twitterpated couple would be far too out of it to notice her 'taking care of business' just outside their window..._

"But...if you really want me to be sure I could watch 'em again tonight?"

"What? No!" Tsunade whispered back vehemently, her eyes filled with what looked suspiciously like horror.

"Ah, c'mon Hokage-sama, are you really having that much trouble dealing with the fact that the kid's got a dick and he's learning how to use it? It's only sex."

The Hokage smacked the palm of her hand on her desk. "With a woman more than twice his age. A woman who has multiple children, one of which is older than him!"

_Fuddy duddy_, floated through Anko's head. What she said out loud was: "They're adults; it's up to them, isn't it?"

Tsunade slumped back into her chair and sighed. As the quiet drew on, Anko's rather...active imagination took her back to the previous evening again.

_Tsume's teeth were clenched together, lips pulled back in a grimace of concentration. Anko thought the way that showed her long canines off was kind of a turn on. Well, maybe it was just the way she was riding Naruto at the moment._

_The Inuzuka head was slamming her hips up and down; her snarling, animalistic face a few inches above the boy's. The naked _need_ in the older woman's motions was intoxicating._

_Anko's eyes were following wild woman's bouncing ass as though hypnotized. _

_The wet sounds the couple made when they smacked together made Anko's nipples poke through her fishnet body suit...the only top she really wore. Her breathing was turning shallow and ragged._

_Naruto's hand rared back and smacked the older woman's ass (another part of her Anko was jealous of, but at least she had better boobs). Tsume's eyes screwed shut and she let out an odd sort of yelp before Anko saw her abs tighten and her hips started moving even faster than before._

_Anko couldn't really remember when her hand had eased its way under her trench coat and started slowly stroking the supple breast beneath, but she wasn't complaining, and her eyes were far too entranced by the oddly beautiful act of lust playing out in front of her to pull them away and investigate._

"Sorry, what was that, Hokage-sama?" she asked, jerking herself back to the present.

"I said, I want you to get over there and send me Inuzuka Tsume, _now_," the older woman said, her voice all anger and steel.

A part of her wanted to start singing 'Tsume's in trouble, Tsume's in trouble,' but she mastered that impulse and disappeared from the Hokage's office.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Tsume stared down at the peacefully sleeping face of the man who'd been fucking her silly recently.

She was propped up on her elbow, her hand idly stroking one of her naked tits while she grinned wolfishly down at him.

However, the more she stared at him, the more that smile slipped away. Things were not going the way she had planned.

That first night, it had seemed so simple. She could safely say, without any arrogance, that she could seduce any fifteen year old she wanted. So, she'd picked someone she was sure would fuck her the way she wanted to be fucked, cornered him, stripped down, and then it all went to Hell!

Instead of riding him like he was nothing but a saddle...a tool, there for her pleasure, she'd submitted to him. Something she hadn't done in almost fifteen years. And then...for some reason she still really wasn't sure of, she'd made the pact. She was letting him in too much, he was getting too close, and she knew she had already started to develop a kind of school girl crush on the boy.

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

She was drawn from her thoughts when he groaned and cracked those bright blue eyes of his open.

Grinning again, she snaked her hand down his pleasantly ripped abs and wrapped it around his 'morning problem.' She was never really sure why her husband used to call it that; she'd never had any problem with it at all.

Slowly, she stroked her hand up and down, giving him a very pleasant wake up call.

"Tsume-chan," he grumbled, even though his hips were thrusting in time with her hand, if only slightly. "You're going to kill me! I need rest!"

In response, she pumped her hand a little faster, dragged her thumb across the head, and smirked when he bucked in response.

"Doesn't seem like you're all that interested in resisting," she whispered seductively.

His only response was to close his eyes and rest his hands behind his head.

Tsume chuckled, levered herself on to her knees, and crawled down to kneel by his crotch, her hand never letting up on his member. Once she was in position, she stopped her pumping and looked at him, waiting.

After a moment, he moaned at the loss of motion and cracked his eyes open again.

When his eyes met hers, she smiled her most seductive smile and slowly leaned her head down, her mouth opened suggestively while she did her best to keep her wild head of hair from obscuring his view.

Just as her mouth was covering the head of his cock, the chimes for the front door started ringing.

She smirked when she heard him groan in annoyance, even though she was a little disappointed herself; blowing him usually resulted in a particularly hard bout of sex.

"Be right back," she said, giving his dick a parting squeeze before she hopped off the bed, glancing over her shoulder and smiling when she caught him staring at her naked backside.

She grabbed a robe off the hook on the bedroom door and casually slipped it on while she made her way to the front door. Before she slid it open, she pasted an irritated look on her face.

"What?" she growled out as she opened it, revealing her oldest child. Her irritated face quickly melted into a warm smile. "Oh, hi Hana."

Her daughter gave her a once over, taking in her clothes, or lack thereof. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked pointedly, an amused lilt to her voice.

"Er...well..."

Tsume was saved the embarrassment of explaining to her daughter that she was on the verge of giving a hot man a morning blowjob when Anko landed behind Hana. "Anko-chan!" Tsume said, sounding far more happy than she usual would at seeing the young tokubetsu jounin.

That happiness quickly faded when said tokubetsu jounin said, "Hokage-sama wishes to see you immediately, concerning a certain..._vulpine_ problem."

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! She knows! How did she find out? How!?_

She was well and truly fucked, she knew it. And she really didn't like the way Anko was leering at her either.

"Thank you, Anko-chan," she said dismissively, ushering her daughter hurriedly inside. "Just let me change and I'll be on my way."

As soon as the door was shut and Tsume could not longer smell Anko, she started cursing vividly.

"What's wrong, mom?" Hana asked nervously. Her mother cursing wasn't so unusual, but being this angry was a bit out of character for her.

"I...um...well," she was looking furtively at her bedroom door.

"Oh, does this have to do with the new beau the gate guard saw you coming into the compound with? Seduce some poor young Hyuuga, and now his family's out for blood?" Hana asked with a smirk eerily reminiscent of Tsume's own.

"Not exactly," she said cryptically.

Before Hana could dig for anymore answers, the bedroom door slid open and a young, bewhiskered blond stepped into the hall, wearing nothing but a thin pair of flannel pajama pants, and still sporting his 'morning problem.'

"Hey Tsume-chan...?" he called, trailing off as he turned and saw Hana.

Tsume watched her daughter blink several times, looking back and forth between them. Finally, she said, "Hokage-sama's going to kill you."

"I know," Tsume sighed dejectedly.

"What...why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun," she began patiently, "It's common knowledge that Tsunade-sama is very close to you. She probably won't like me - being about two decades older than you - having sex with you."

"How's that Baachan's business?" Naruto asked - his face contorted in genuine confusion.

"Er..." Neither Inuzuka woman really had an answer for that. Technically, it wasn't the Hokage's business as long as they weren't breaking any laws, which they weren't.

"Well, I have to go see her and try to calm her down," Tsume hurriedly said, once a strained silence had fallen over them. She slipped by Naruto into the bedroom to change.

"You tell that old hag that I'll have sex with whoever I want to!" Naruto called to her through the door.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Naruto and Hana sat at the kitchen table, both fidgeting.

They had decided to eat some breakfast while they waited for Tsume to return. Unsurprisingly, they found conversation to be hard to come by.

"So..." _I've been fucking your mom "_...you're Kiba's sister, huh?"

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah, unfortunately I'm related to the baka."

"Nah, Kiba's okay..." _when he doesn't look at me like he's gonna kill me for sitting next to his half naked mom _"...he was always nice to me in school...well, as nice as he was to everyone else, at least."

Hana chuckled wanly at that. She eased forward in her chair, letting the long brown plait of her hair fall over her shoulder. "Would you like to hear some embarrassing stories about him?" she asked with an evil smile.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

Tsume boldly strolled into the Hokage's office, using every bit of her training to mask her fear, she was 'Clan Head Tsume' right now, it wouldn't do to show fear. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

The older blonde had fixed her with quite possibly the coldest glare Tsume had ever seen. It took all of her will power not to shift nervously from foot to foot.

"Sit."

Tsume did...quickly.

"After your...weak...excuses yesterday, I had Anko follow you," Tsunade said without preamble.

The Inuzuka head was pretty pissed about that, and understandably so. The woman had invaded her privacy! Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to risk getting her head ripped off by bringing it up. Plus, as Hokage, she did have the right to monitor anyone she chose to within her village's walls.

"I was _very_ disturbed by her report."

"And why is that Hokage-sama?" Tsume asked levelly.

Tsunade jumped to her feet and slammed a fist down on her desk. "Because you've been...been...doing _that _with Naruto! A kid, less than half your age, the same age as your own youngest child!"

"And this has nothing to do with who Naruto is to you personally?" Tsume asked bravely, already bracing herself for a beating, should it come to that.

The Hokage's face contorted into barely restrained rage. "Of course it does! I won't have you using my little brother like this!"

Tsume bravely stood her ground, taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

"The sexual habits of consenting adults are not within your jurisdiction, Hokage-sama. I respectfully remind you that we're not breaking any laws."

"I don't give a shit about laws right now!" Tsunade spat.

"And I haven't been _using_ him," Tsume continued, ignoring the Hokage's furious interjection, as well as the stab of conscience she felt...her original intention had been to use him, after all. "If you must know, I've submitted myself to him. _He's_ in charge."

Tsunade seemed to momentarily consider her words, but she did not relax, and her voice retained its cold fury when she spoke again.

"I don't care what lies you've been feeding him, you...you slut. After you'd opened your legs for him, you could've told him the sky was green and he'd believe you, just because you've shown him the tiniest bit of love, even if you've twisted it the way you have."

Tsume closed her eyes and reigned in her temper. After a few moments, she spoke up. "Am I being charged with a crime, Hokage-sama?"

"No," Tsunade ground out through gritted teeth.

"Then good day. I will send Naruto to discuss things with you, since you've already made up your mind that I'm a 'slut' and you have no reason to listen to me."

The clan head stood and stiffly walked to the door. Yanking it open she came face to face with someone she did not want to see...well, technically, it was face to ear. Anko had apparently been listening in.

"Er...hi, Tsume-chan!" she greeted happily, her eyes darting nervously from side to side, looking for an escape route. Without a word, Tsume grabbed Anko by the coat and dragged the purple-haired woman along behind her.

"So, you like watching people have sex, huh?" Tsume asked through gritted teeth.

"Sometimes," admitted Anko blithely, "but I really like participating more."

A few minutes - during which they took to the roofs of Konoha - passed in silence. Finally, Anko spoke up again.

"So...what're you going to do?"

"First," Tsume said in as calm a voice as she could muster, "I'm going to have some nice, angry sex with Naruto - with you way over on the other side of my house - and then I'm going to tell him what Tsunade-sama had to say and let him deal with it however he wants. As for you, I'll tell him what you did and, once again, let him decide."

Anko looked at her in surprise. "You really meant what you said in her office, didn't you? He's really in charge...like a dom."

Tsume shot her an angry glance. "He doesn't really have the personality for that, he just doesn't like being dominated himself, so yes, I submitted to him. Now shut up."

And shut up she did.

Tsume knew this was a farce of course. Anko was talented enough to escape should she want to, and she had a feeling that the special jounin knew what Tsume really planned on doing with her.

She did have her own dominant instincts to satisfy, after all.

Her suspicions were reinforced when she caught Anko grinning.

**CFDCFDCFDCFDCFD**

"And then he looks up, with mom's bra hanging off his chest, her lipstick all over his face, and her eyeliner in a big circle around his eyes, and says, 'look mommy, I'm a ninja like you!'"

They both burst into laughter, Naruto pounding his fist on the table.

"Bless him, he was only three," Hana continued. "Mom made sure to keep her 'ninja gear' out of his reach after that."

They laughed themselves out after that, eventually dying down into chuckles.

Naruto had just taken a sip of his milk when Hana spoke up again. "So, you've been having sex with my mom, huh?"

She said it so casually that it almost didn't register for a moment. When it did, he spat his milk across the table, fortunately managing to miss her.

Hana chuckled lightly before she became pensive again. "What's it like?" she asked nervously.

Realizing she wasn't on the verge of tearing him a new one, Naruto tried to calm his own nerves. "Rough," he answered honestly.

They both shared a nervous chuckle. "I'd heard mom was like that, a lot of the other women in the clan, too. Most people assume it's an Inuzuka trait, but I'm not so sure I'd like it." She looked him in the eye, her cheeks colored bright pink from embarrassment. "Is it...good?"

"Oh, it's awesome!" Naruto answered enthusiastically, "and Tsume-chan hasn't complained yet, so I guess she likes it."

"Hmm...I might try that one day then, but I think I'd like my first time to be gentle, at least."

Naruto looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Why? It didn't hurt me at all!"

Hana chuckled a little; most of her awkwardness seemed to fade away. "It's a little different for girls on their first time, Naruto-kun. Remember, when you're having sex with a virgin, go _slow. _Most girls like a little romance their first time."

Their conversation was interrupted by the front door being slung open so hard that they could hear it all the way down the hall. Tsume stormed in; dragging Mitarashi Anko behind her oddly enough.

"Naruto, bedroom, now," she ordered in clipped tones. "Hana, I suggest you leave, unless you wanna watch."

"Can I watch?" Anko asked excitedly. Tsume ignored her.

To Naruto's surprise, Hana actually seemed to consider it for a moment. Her eyes traveled from Tsume, to Anko, to Naruto himself, and then back to Tsume. "Not right now, thanks, maybe later, when you're less pissed off."

Tsume turned and dragged her cargo back down the hall without another word.

"Tsume-chan, wait, what's wrong!?" Naruto called after her.

"Bedroom, now!" she shouted back over her shoulder.

Not knowing what else to do, he exchanged goodbyes with Hana and then complied.

Five minutes later, Naruto found himself lying on the bed, still in nothing but his pajama bottoms, calmly waiting for Tsume.

Just as he was starting to get a little worried, she burst through the door. With nary a word, she started ripping off her jounin uniform - literally ripping it off - and stomped towards the bed, her tits bouncing free of the tatters of her dark shirt.

Leaping onto the bed, the angry woman straddled Naruto's crotch, already yanking the waistband down.

Naruto growled, realizing that he wasn't in control, and control was very much a place he wanted to be in.

With a quick movement, he snagged her wrists and whirled them, leaving Tsume beneath him with her legs wrapped reflexively around his waist. To his surprise, she used their momentum to roll over again, leaving them dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and her on top once more.

He was getting angry now, and he looked up into her face, intent on voicing his displeasure, but came up short.

She was looking at him in a way he'd never seen from her. A look that begged him to understand, to not fight it, and, most importantly, it begged him to not make her beg out loud.

She was in pain. She was sad and angry and stressed. She needed this. It touched him deep down.

And so, Naruto utilized one of the few things he'd never had to be trained to use...iron hard will power. Forcing his dominant instincts down, he leaned up and nipped a nipple with his teeth; a silent message: _Just this once._

With a grateful look, Tsume fished his impressive erection out of his pants, ripped the shredded remains of her pants and panties off, and then slammed him into her in one, forceful motion.

A howl of pleasure ripped itself from her throat and Naruto moaned her name.

The angry woman started bouncing herself in hard, strong strokes that were nevertheless excruciatingly slow. Her hands went to his naked chest, casually squeezing the sculpted muscles and occasionally running a finger over one of his nipples.

It wasn't long before the hard pace turned gentle and the tortuously slow pace became even slower. Before Naruto could comment on the change, Tsume's lips met his.

It wasn't the usual fiery kiss he was used to. It was soft and passionate and needy and incredible on an entirely different level of intensity.

Tsume's hands gradually stroked outward from his chest, one dancing down across his toned abdomen sensuously and the other making its way to his cheek, tenderly stroking his lips, chin, and jaw line.

"Mmm...Tsume-chan," he groaned.

He had no clue what had happened to the rough sex he usually got from her, and the even rougher sex he'd expected to experience this time, but he wasn't going to complain right now. The gentle squeezing sensations around his cock combined with the slow pulling and caressing her up and down motions provided him with a cornucopia of feelings and pleasure that he couldn't begin to catalogue and understand.

Maybe this was what Hana had been talking about.

The dog woman's nipples dragged against his chest while she crushed her lips to his, drawing a moan from them both.

An interminable amount of kissing and pleasure later, Tsume wrapped her arms around him, working them under his back, and rested her pelvis against his, their dark and light pubic hair mingling together. If he didn't feel the spasming of her inner walls around him, he never would have realized she was orgasming.

Realizing she was - uncharacteristically - too boneless to continue on her own, Naruto rolled them over.

Feeling he should retain the gentle pace she had set - and remembering the almost scared look on her face when he had originally tried to take charge - Naruto gradually withdrew himself and, just before he'd pulled completely out, he pushed back in, equally slow.

Tsume moaned out his name, and to his surprise, another orgasm rippled through her.

Maybe it was the oddness of the situation, or the new kind of sex, or maybe it was just the over use his testicles had seen recently, but the sensation of her clenching and unclenching around him sent him over the edge himself.

Resting for a few moments, Naruto kissed Tsume's nearly unresponsive lips and leaned his forehead against hers. Both of their chests rose and fell in short gasps, almost in sync. Finally, he rolled over, bringing Tsume - who was still wrapped tightly around him - with him.

They fell asleep like that, with Tsume resting against Naruto's chest and Naruto's softened member still resting inside her.

The last conscious thought Naruto had before sleep took him was: _Wow, this is kinda nice._


End file.
